


can't help falling in love

by doubletan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, Dancing, Fluff, Graduation, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Prom, Slow Burn, graduating, iwaoi dancing to lots of love songs, kiss, meme masters, oikawa and iwa dancing to can't help falling in love, tuxedo iwaoi, tuxedo!iwazumi, tuxedo!oikawa, waltzing iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Hajime placed his hands on Tooru’s waist, and Tooru placed his on Hajime’s shoulder. They swayed to the euphonious and soulful music, foreheads touching once again. Tooru closed his eyes in bliss, letting out an exhale. If only he could stay like this forever, it was more than he deserved.or the fic where tuxedo iwaoi dances to sappy love songs but can't seem to get their love across to the other





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i recently had my school prom, so i had some sort of inspiration for graduating iwaoi! in my country's culture, people dont actively go in search of a prom date, and if they are single people usually go with their friends (sometimes even when they are dating too). since im from an asian country, i hope its more similar and accurate to japanese prom?
> 
> there will be a couple of songs iwaoi will be dancing too (hehe), tbh i recommend listening to the songs as you read then u can feel the atmosphere better(?) anyways, the songs are: [you're the one that i want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oKPYe53h78) from grease, i actually took the dance steps from the movie! (oiks as sandy, iwa as danny), [can you feel the love tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25QyCxVkXwQ) from the lion king, [la vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw) by daniela andrade, and lastly the super famous hc song for iwaoi to dance on prom/grad: [can't help falling in love with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) by elvis presley. hope yall will enjoy this fic (i literally cried at the end im so sappy for iwaoi) !! :)

Tooru adjusted the forestry green tie, hands discreetly brushing against Hajime’s broad chest. He hopes Hajime wouldn’t realize what he’s doing, but even if he did, Tooru was too desperate, _craves_ Hajime’s touch so badly, that it didn’t matter anymore. What was the worst that could happen? At best, both of them could only meet up occasionally with the largely different universities they will be admitted to anyways, and that was only on the conditions that both of them wanted to meet up still. 

So, Tooru promises himself selfishly, that he would seize all opportunities to embrace Hajime and his distinctive warmth, if only for tonight, and for the final time. _A fitting parting goodbye._

Hajime leaned towards Tooru’s slender hands brushing against his velvet tuxedo. Thankfully, Tooru was too absorbed in his own thoughts that his actions went unnoticed. But judging by the slight upturn of his button nose and small frown that would have gone unnoticed by the unperceiving eyes, Hajime wonders, was he thinking about graduation, and hopefully… about separating from Hajime? He scoffs inwardly, he reminds himself that hope is a deadly disease, and it would only lead to his downfall. Tooru’s touches meant nothing, only adding up to a comfortable contiguity with a childhood best friend belonging to ten years of his life. Who knows, his prestigious position as best friend could be replaced in the near future. The sudden gut wrenching twist in Hajime’s heart betrayed the flippant tone he attempted to portray. _Feelings don’t lie._

Tooru glanced up at Hajime’s eyes and smiled. An artificial one, practiced and plastered upon his face like a crack on an unblemished white tile but Hajime knows it. His eyes narrowed momentarily, reflecting more brilliantly due to the aid of the addition on his chest: the tie that was the extract stark green of his eyes. It lighted up the room brighter than any star or sun could. Distractedly, Tooru wonders why Hajime doesn’t have fan club, excluding the volleyball club members, because Hajime definitely deserve some attention.

“All set Iwa-chan, hopefully you’ll be able to get a girl tonight.” Tooru tried half-heartedly to cease the awkward tension between them, but to no avail. Hajime only muttered softly in reply, “Yeah, why not…maybe this is my chance huh?” _To get over you._

Tooru stepped back and brushed his hands down his own tuxedo to straighten it. Both of them had went to get identical tuxedos together, the only difference were the colors of their ties. Green contrasting with turquoise, which was starkly similar to their jersey, and Hajime wondered if he had chosen that intentionally for sentimentality. 

“Iwa-chan, how do I look?” Wide brown eyes pierced Hajime’s soul. _Breathtaking._ “…Fine.” Hajime shrugged. Tooru seemed to be expecting another answer, as his eyes casted downward slightly in a droop before they perked up right again. Hajime wondered if he had imagined it. “Now, for the next step,” he turned towards his dressing table and picked up a…pencil? “Eyeliner!”

A torturous ten minutes past from frantically darting away from that deadly pencil, seemingly harmless at first. Hajime recalls their first meeting: A young six year old Tooru, sniffing horribly because Hajime had taken the swing at their neighborhood playground before he could, and _“this boy didn’t even stop after five minutes to let me play too!”_ Harmless at first, but now, if Tooru needed him to sacrifice his life for him, he’d do it in a heartbeat. _Deadly._

Alas, Hajime wondered why he ever had the thought of resisting Tooru, he never did win. Not for the lack of trying of course, but because Tooru always had a spot, rather large that is, in his heart. And as time passed, it only served to enlarge further, and sometimes Hajime fear it would dominate his entire being one day. That was the lethality of a peculiar individual named Oikawa Tooru, keeper of Hajime’s heart, and he would never need to know.

Thus, two boys walked out of Tooru’s house with one hunched over, hands shoved in his pocket in defeat and coated with makeup, while the other chirped belatedly with a skip in his step as his waved goodbye to his mom, who was tearing uncontrollably at how big they have grown.

As they ambled idly along the familiar path to Aoba Josai High School, both Tooru and Hajime realize this would be the last time they would ever do so. With the sudden epiphany, they tried their best to memorize every detail, be it the grey wall in the alley that Tooru wrote “IWAOI” in crayon at ten years old, or the drain next to the convenience store which they both fell in after laughing hysterically at a joke Hajime said. All these were for their own future references when they lay in bed miles away, no more will there only be a mere hundred meters distance, and the occasional few centimeters.

Tooru held back his tears, everything he cherished was about to end tonight, and the best that he could do was to enjoy it to the fullest. Hajime became conscious of the close distance of their hands, the back of their hands brushing against one another with every step they took. The rhythm of each brush was soothing, rough skin against each other, evidence of their complete dedication to volleyball. With a leap of faith, Tooru seized Hajime’s hand. Tooru can already anticipate Hajime wrenching his hand from his…When there was no reaction, Tooru lifted his head up, only to see Hajime looking nonchalant, except for the sudden hitch in his breath just as his hand grasped Tooru’s tightly in response. 

He dropped his head immediately, lest Hajime sees the smile that threatened to tear his face. This was good enough for Tooru, wonderful even. But, no matter how hard Tooru tries to conceal it, Hajime could detect the curve of his cheeks and a glimpse of his lifted lips, and he has never seen anything more beautiful than this Tooru, no fake smiles or guarded eyes, holding hands with him. Boosting with confidence, Hajime stepped closer to Tooru, from hands, to shoulders now brushing against one another. Even under the descending crimson sun bathing both their faces in a mixture of orange and red, Hajime could detect the faint blush blossoming on his cheeks. Hajime quells the hope that threatens to reemerge once again, tilting his head towards the faint outline of the moon and prays his treacherous heart would not break up their long withstanding friendship.

Too soon for both of their liking, they had reached the familiar school gates. The school was lit by the streetlights and light from the school hall where the school prom commences, casting shadows on the darkened pathway. However, they came to an abrupt halt when they spotted the pink and mussed up black hair of their two close friends in……frog suits, with frog head masks and unicycles under their arms. Students dressed to their best were shooting them judging looks, which seem to go unnoticed by them. But both Tooru and Hajime know they are aware, but just unperturbed by them, “for the sake of memes”. Both tuxedo cladded boys face palmed at the same time with their free hand. “What was I expecting?” Tooru directed the question at both of them. “Here comes dat boi, o shit waddup?” Both frogs replied at the same time in the exact monotonous tone of Siri, and Tooru and Hajime rolled their eyes. “At least we didn’t expect that.” Makki continued, eyes pointing downwards with a tilt of his head at their joined hands, and Mattsun’s and Makki’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

Then did they realize they were still holding hands, before they pulled away instantly and swerved around to see if anybody saw. Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied with the garnish green frogs in the middle of a sea of blacks, blues and whites that their intimate scene went unnoticed. Both boys blushed, and as Hajime stepped up to Mattsun, Tooru walked next to Makki, both using this as an excuse to separate from one another, least they get speechless and tongue tied with explaining the reason behind their reactions. 

“Oikawa Oikawa, I am very impressed. So blessed. So moved. So grateful. Can’t believe this is my life. Never going to take it for granted. Always going to give back. Thank you.” Makki wiped a stray (fake) tear from his eyes. “Shut up Makki. Nothing’s gonna happen,” Tooru sighed, “I’m just trying to make the best out of it.” He rubbed his fingers together, wanting to keep Hajime’s lingering warmth on his hand longer in the cool night air.

On the other side, “So _Iwa-chan_ , tell me the deeeeeets.” Mattsun whispered in Hajime’s ear. “Shut up, I’m not talking to a _frog_.” “Ouch, that hurt.” Mattsun said, lifting a hand to his chest. “But seriously, it’s still not too late to try y’know?” His tone went from joking to serious, and Hajime is glad that his friend cared so much about his…infatuation. “I know, but I don’t think he feels the same.” “You’ll be surprised.” Hajime jerked his face into Mattsun’s line of vision. “ _WHAT?_ ” 

Mattsun flinched back, his thick eyebrows to die for shooting up when he widened his eyes in alarm. Panic was evident on his face as he abruptly dragged a conversing Makki from Tooru’s grasp. “That was a good talk guys, but uh we gotta go…Right Makki?” A strange look flitted past Mattsun’s expression, before smoothing back into his usual nonchalant one. “Ye..Yeah, catch you guys later. Gotta get me some of that ass.” Makki winked and grasped Mattsun’s butt, the latex material of the costume only helping to accentuate his bottom further. As they paraded in front of Tooru and Hajime, they put on their frog heads, got on their unicycles and cycled into the school, playing a recording of that certain meme, much to the amusement of the students in the vicinity.

Hajime knitted his brows in confusion. He wondered what Mattsun was on about, but he decided to brush it off. No use delving in and misinterpreting something that would only get his hopes up for nothing. He watched Mattsun coolly put an arm over Makki shoulders as they cycled, the sudden squeeze of his ass in front of schoolmates not affecting him the slightest. A spark of jealousy rose in him but he quelled it down. Both of them deserved to be happy. 

An imprint of a square shape near Mattsun’s thigh caught Tooru’s eyes, and he squinted for a closer look. Thanks to Makki stretching his costume taut, a CD case could be seen. Why would Mattsun bring a CD case for their school’s prom? Suspicion arose but he decided to shelf it away for the moment.

What’s more disconcerting to Tooru right now was being alone with Hajime after their friends (who he trusted!), decided to abandon them after what just happened, most probably for their own shenanigans. “I’m so embarrassed of being friends with them. Did they learn to cycle a unicycle just for this?” Tooru mused. Both of them chuckled. “Tell me about it, we’d suffered enough in the past three years, thank god today’s the last day of school.”

Hajime cursed inwardly at his lack of a filter, and now, the tension was back, weighing heavily against their backs as a reminder of a ticking bomb of their friendship, of blissful times coming to a close.

Their walk to the school hall was bathed in silence and moonlight, although not awkward, but brooding, with confessions hidden beneath the surface, which will most probably remain unsaid till the end of time. Their hands itched to be held again, but they remain exposed to the cripsy nighttime breeze.

The school hall only served to dampen their moods further. Being unrequited for years would take its toll on you. Hajime and Tooru didn’t know if it was because of their yearning for the other, but why did they seem to spot so many couples in the hall tonight? Were there actually so many relationships going on during their three year period of school?

However, both of them could not get far in their train of thoughts, as Tooru’s horde of fangirls came crashing towards him, squealing and shrieking his name. They hoped they would win prom queen since “Oikawa-san, you’re definitely going to win prom king!” Hajime noticed that all of them were gorgeous and dazzling, especially now that they were all dolled up to their best ability. It would be hard for Tooru to pick one tonight, but at least it won’t be from a lack of admirers.

He decided to wander off and find those two annoying and attention seeking jokers, letting Tooru appease his girls….and potential girlfriend.

Half of the school hall had tables and chairs, adorned with ribbons, and a long refreshment table was placed in the middle, separating the dance floor and eating area. Punch and fruit juices were served and refreshments like macaroons and sandwiches were also provided. The prom events had not started yet, so the dishes for dinner would only be carried out later on. Hajime always had a good appetite, and the sight of the abundance of food should have made him drool, but now, with the knowledge that Tooru was being flirted with a few meters from him, his stomach churned at the sight and he turned away.

Seeing Tooru being gushed by the girls was painful, not like he wasn’t use to it, but heart wrenching all the same. Hajime thought it would hurt less as time goes by, but it seemed to only bring along more dreadful waves of agony. He was brilliant, more radiant than the sun and stars he loves so much, vaster than the galaxies he was dying to explore. And Hajime was just a single non-descript life form on a small planet in one of those galaxies, inconsequential, and yet such an individual revolves around his life. Hajime should just appreciate what’s been given to him. _And let him go, tonight._

All of a sudden, the yellow ceiling lights dimmed. Exclamations and gasps of surprise echoed through the hall. Seizing the opportunity, Tooru dashed away from the distracted crowd of girls, eyes darting around for that distinctive spiky hair. Even in the faint light, Tooru spotted him mingling among the crowd and tapped his shoulder. As if right on cue, music started to play. “Iwa-chan! Let’s dance!” Tooru frantically pulled Hajime towards the dance floor before he could voice his objections or leave his grasp once again. 

Hajime knew he should have wrenched his hand away and throw out some excuse of being afraid of dancing in front of everyone, but he couldn’t. Deep down, Hajime wanted this, desperate to press his body against Tooru’s with nothing in between them. No insecurities, worries, or unspoken doubts between them. So even if the logical part of his brain screamed at him to stop right now, to turn away, because his only falling deeper into an indefinite pit hole, he doesn’t. He finds himself reflecting the same grin Tooru has, cheeky and excited. Tooru’s eyes shined in the dark like a shelter in a brewing storm, a respite from his turbulent thoughts. _Ironic, Tooru is his clarity, and yet, the cause of his frustrations._

Students were also enthusiastically dragging their friends and partners to the dance floor too, and Hajime was crushed against Tooru’s chest due to the crowd. Tooru blushed, and he fervently hoped Hajime would not be able to see the red blotches in the dull lights. “Small wee Iwa-chan, getting pushed around,” Tooru tried to cover up embarrassment as he shook his head in mock sympathy. “Shut up, Assikawa” Hajime retorted with a hit on his arm. Tooru only laughed, the faint pain already ebbing away. From the corner of his eye, he could spot Hajime with eyes crinkled, and laugther hidden behind a hand. Hajime would never hit him hard, it was only to keep him in check at all times. A swell of pride and appreciation welled up in his chest, he could never be more grateful for his Iwa-chan for molding him into who he was today.

_I got chills. They're multiplying. And I'm losing control._

“Iwa-chan! That’s our jam! We know this! OMG-” “Hello everyone, we will be your MCs for tonight and we hope you will have an enjoyable experience. Please make space on the dance floor for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as they will be providing a splendid performance.” Both Tooru and Hajime looked up in surprise to the sight of two costumed frogs standing on the school stage, a mike in each hand, and waving at them enthusiastically with their free one. “Iwa-chan…” Tooru turned to him with puppy dog eyes. “NO Oikawa, I’m not gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone!’ Hajime hissed. “Come on Iwa-chan please~” Hajime doesn’t know if it’s his imagination, but Tooru’s eyes seemed to get bigger and more watery by the second. He could only sigh in resignation as Tooru pulled him to the centre of the dance floor where people parted like the Red Sea for them.

Tooru summoned all he could remember from recent memories where he had stumbled across a vintage American movie and fell in love with this scene. He could still image how right it felt when Hajime was forced to learn Danny’s steps as he wooed Sandy in the gym, much to Makki’s and Mattsun’s amusement. He finally comprehended those unusual feelings that stirred in his heart at that time. _Love._ Sixteen old him had wished it was not all pretend, wished that Hajime was indeed chasing him, and wished it’s because his crazy for Tooru. And now, that wish would never be fulfilled. Right now, he can pretend once again, imagine Hajime desires him like he does Hajime, if only for the last time.

_You better shape up. 'Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you._

Tooru turned around and grooved to the beat, fully knowing that Hajime was following behind him at the same beat. He twisted around, placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder and looked straight in his eyes. Surprisingly, Hajime’s features were dusted with lust and desire. _All part of the act._ , reasoned Tooru. He levelled the stare with his own, knowing fully well he was leaving himself bare to Hajime. But he didn’t care any longer, he just wanted to savor this last time without any regrets. Hands on his waist, Hajime stepped backwards in time with Tooru’s forward step, eyes raking over Tooru’s entire masculine and lean body like Danny did in the movie. At the back of his mind, Hajime knows he shouldn’t be revealing his feelings, but the thrill of the music, of Tooru’s proximity, cologne, warmth and hooded eyes has muddled his thoughts, and everything else didn’t seem important anymore, all except for reveling in the electricity of Tooru’s touches and heated gaze.

_You're the one that I want. You're the one that I want. Oo-oo-oo, honey!_

Tooru threw his arms over Hajime and brought his face close to him. Hajime could feel his breath, warm and intoxicating, and it took all his willpower to restraint himself from leaning in towards that delicious scent. Hajime placed a foot between Tooru legs as they wagged their bottoms to the song with Tooru leaning towards him and Hajime bending backwards. They threw their heads back at the end of the lyrics at the same moment. Always synchronized, in dance, in volleyball, in friendship. Due to their dance steps, their faces were almost touching and Tooru wondered how much it took to close the gap. A lot of confidence, which Tooru didn’t dare have. The cost was too great for that. The night was still young, and it would be a waste to risk it precariously that could turn everything they ever had sour.

_The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed._

Hearing the end of the song, Hajime opened his arms as he received Tooru’s weight. Hajime spun both of them around, with Tooru grabbing his neck gently for support and legs sticking out behind Hajime. As the song died down to an end, both boys found themselves with foreheads pressed, glinting with sweat from the exertion. They panted heavily, and Tooru could just taste Hajime’s breath so well, and he tries his best to convince himself that they are kissing, because this was the closest Tooru could get and he knows it. They received a standing ovation from the audience and everything else fell away for Hajime. He could not even feel the strain of his muscles from carrying Tooru for such a long period of time. And swept up in his swirl of emotions, he leaned forward and-

“Oikawa-san! You’re so cool!” “How did you learn that Oikawa-san? Oh, Iwaizumi, you were cool too I guess.” Hajime drew back as quick as lightning, turning towards Tooru’s clingy groupies who had rushed onto the dance floor to compliment him. Hajime briefly heard a mike crashing on stage. 

Tooru thanked the girls graciously as another song started to play overhead. Compared to the fast and upbeat tempo of the previous song, this was slow and melodious. 

“Oikawa-san! Dance with me!” “Yeah, Oikawa-san, let’s dance together!” Hearing the pleas of his fans, Hajime was about to excuse himself. No matter how much he needs Tooru, he doesn’t want to snatch away his chances to find someone he loves, even if it hurts Hajime in the long run. 

However, Tooru caught hold of Hajime’s arm in a death grip. He replied firmly, “Sorry, ladies. Tonight is Iwa-chan and my night!” Tooru grinned. “Ehhh, Oikawa-san you make it sound like you and Iwaizumi are dating,” said one of the girls before they walked away disgruntled. Both Hajime and Tooru were too busy blushing at the offhand comment that they did not notice the other’s embarrassment. 

Hajime coughed to break up the uninvited tenseness that impended upon them once again, “so, does the great Oikawa-san want to dance?” He lifted a hand in Tooru’s direction in an invitation. Tooru did not respond, but took his hand with a beam. It only conveyed what Tooru was too embarrassed to say out, and Hajime had understood it, but decided to stay mum lest it brought along more awkwardness. 

_Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony. With all its living things._

Hajime placed his hands on Tooru’s waist, and Tooru placed his on Hajime’s shoulder. They swayed to the euphonious and soulful music of the Lion King, foreheads touching once again. Tooru closed his eyes in bliss, letting out an exhale. If only he could stay like this forever, it was more than he deserved.

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are._

Hajime lifted his head and met Tooru’s heated gaze head on. A lopsided grin graced his face. “Iwa-chan, why are you smiling?” “You just look really pretty right now.” _And I wish I could kiss you._ The consequences be damned, Hajime could not continue plugging his feelings any longer, and if Tooru finds out, so be it. He expected Tooru to brush it off with a self-compliment. But what he did not predict, of all the varieties of Tooru’s comebacks, was for him to duck his head and bite his lip to prevent himself from smiling. On second thought, Tooru lifted his head to bless Hajime with the brightest smile he has ever seen in his whole twelve years of friendship. “Thank you Iwa-chan! You look very dashing too!” This time, with the roles reversed, Hajime twisted his head to the side to avoid Tooru’s stare that will definitely detect his blush. This only goes to show how irrevocably Hajime was in love with him, and he wonders if he would ever be able to climb out of the infinite depth created by an exceptional boy going with the name of Oikawa Tooru.

"I remember how much you used to cry when Simba's dad died. Plus you cried really ugly and loudly, like usual." Hajime chuckled at the fond memory after recovering from his bout of embarrassment. "That was mean, Iwa-chan! At least I don't look like Pumba!" _"What you say?!"_ This introduced a round of kicking and flailing about, with Tooru obviously the one bearing the brunt of Hajime's force. 

By the time the song had ended and a new one began to play, both of them were leaning against the other for support, not surprising either of them since it was usual commodity throughout their ten years of friendship (when had it not?), and wrecked with laughter from the fight that ended in a truce. But then again, when had it not end in a truce with both sides giving in? Tooru wished that it meant that their friendship was deeper than that, but Hajime had never shown anything past platonic, which finally led to the disintegration of Tooru's stubborn hopes after taking enough blows to haunt Tooru for a lifetime. With the introduction of guitar riffs that set up a romantic atmosphere, Tooru clung harder to Hajime, out of frustration, insecurities and despair, but also to convey he still wants to dance together, for Tooru will never pass off the last opportunity he is aware of to be intimate with Hajime without any long-thought and barely believable excuses. But for Hajime, all he felt was being more ecstatic than he ever been holding the knowledge that Tooru chose him over his fangirls for the second time that evening. 

The haze of Hajime's bliss made the undercurrent of Tooru's emotions go barely undetected, but barely. For him, the sole individual that understands Tooru like Tooru understands himself, sometimes even better than he does, is determined to find out what had been tormenting him for the past few days and he would not leave without discerning the truth. And in the dead of the nights, Hajime lets his fears of being replaced, and the possibility that his acquirement of this unique and prestigious position will be snatched from under his nose without any preemptive warning by a unforeseen replacement wreck him from the inside out. Would Tooru still treat him as his best friend if he finds someone who could do the same that he does, or better?

_Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose._

Unconsciously, both of them huddled closer to one another, chests almost touching. They turned in a circular motion, never straying too far from the same spot. 

_When you press me to your heart. I'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom._

Tooru rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder without thinking, and thankfully Hajime did not push him off. The mellow song has lulled both of their senses, and Hajime leaned his head against Tooru’s. His brown hair tickled Hajime’s nape, but it didn’t matter to him. All he cared was the proximity between both of them, heartbeats resounding against one another in time as their hearts pressed against one another.

_And when you speak angels sing from above. Everyday words seems to turn into love songs._

Tooru wondered why had all the songs been related to love and romance? Not saying that he did not appreciate them for the opportunity that they brought him right now. A flashback of the CD imprint in Mattsun’s pocket came to mind and he let out a chuckle, buried by Hajime’s shoulder. _Those sneaky bastards._ “Tooru, what are you laughing about?” Hajime’s voice came out low and raspy, and the use of his first name made him shiver in pleasure. He let out a giggle, smirked, and in an equally deep tone, “nothing you can’t figure out Hajime.”

_Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be La vie en rose._

They continued to glide along the polished wooden dance floor even as the song came to a close and a new one started up. This time it was deep and songful.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._

It was infuriating. The propinquity was killing him. To be able to touch with the sole excuse of a deep and comfortable friendship, but unable to ever convey his love was killing Hajime from the inside. Was he really alright with suffering for the rest of his life without trying?

“Hey Tooru,” “Yeah?” He turned his head towards Hajime, his nose brushing against his nape and sending soft puffs of air. His eyes were alert as he trained his on Hajime’s serious ones. Hajime would never be able to look right in Tooru’s or his own eyes ever again if he decided to be a cowardly bastard by not giving himself even a single try. He was not going to lose this precious boy right here in his arms, lying against his chest, and staring up at him with such rapt attention without giving his best shot. When was Hajime ever going to see such a scene again if he didn’t try? 

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you._

Hajime took a deep breath. “I love you.” 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

Tears pooled up in Tooru’s eyes. How long have he waited to hear this? “I love you too Hajime. So so much.”

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

Still maintaining eye contact, Hajime, eyes now also mottled with tears, bend down as Tooru lifted his head.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Tooru’s lips met Hajime.

_Finally._

Hajime’s lips met Tooru’s.

_Finally._

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> 'However, the whooping of two certain frogs on stage was loud enough that it did not go unheard by Tooru and Hajime even during their first and long desired kiss. Presently, the newly formed power couple is still contemplating whether to kill or thank them for their ingenuity'
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/) and scream w me abt iwaoi or any other sports anime aaa


End file.
